True Love
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Korra debe ir a Ciudad República para comenzar a entrenar aire control para poder terminar su entrenamiento como Avatar ¿Su vida escolar se vera afectada? ¿Descubrirán que ella es el avatar? ¿En quien puede confiar? ¿Encontrara el amor verdadero? MaKorroh
1. Mi nuevo comienzo

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holaaa...

Hare una aclaracion... algunas cosas que usare es lo que se habla en las temporadas, podria aparecer amon, nuevos personajes y blah blah blah...pero esta historia no es algo que siga la trama de la serie... aunque como ustedes estoy tan desconcertada, mis ideas surgen al momento de escribir, por lo general no lo pienso demasiado :P

Lo que mas me costo fue el nombre de la historia... el ultimo nombre de mi fic se lo debo a una amiga asi que este fue creacion mia jajaja... XD

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia!

* * *

**_Korra debe ir a Ciudad República_**

**_Para comenzar a entrenar aire control para_**

**_Poder terminar su entrenamiento como Avatar,_**

**_¿Su vida escolar se vera afectada?_**

**_¿Descubrirán que ella es el avatar?_**

**_¿En quien puede confiar?_**

**_¿Encontrara el amor verdadero?_**

**Capitulo 1 - Mi nuevo comienzo**

-¿Es necesario cambiarme a esta época del año? Solo me falta medio año para terminar la secundaria

-Sabes que no es algo que decido, Tenzin dijo... -Fue interrumpido

-Si, Tenzin dijo que ahora que han aparecido nuevos maestros aire puede entrenarme, si lo se

-Korra, esto es lo mejor, estas llegando a la etapa en la que deberías presentarte como el avatar ante el resto del mundo y aun no tienes control sobre el aire

-Aun falta año y medio, lo único que pido es medio año, déjame terminar aquí el colegio papa, prometo que podre dominar el aire en un año

Su padre suspiro

-Hablare con Tenzin, tal vez pueda hacer algo, no prometo nada

-Gracias papa

Korra y su padre habían tenido esta discusión los últimos cuatro días.

El mundo estaba en una época de paz, el nuevo avatar había nacido hace casi quince años. La mayoría de las personas en el mundo no lo conocían, excepto algunas personas que eran las que tenían mas poder en las naciones, reyes, príncipes, algunos generales, etc.

Korra llevaba ya diez años de entrenamiento, desde que ella descubrió a los cinco años que era el avatar, empezó a entrenar para cumplir con su deber en el mundo. Ahora su deber era ir a ciudad república con Tenzin, el se encargaría de entrenarla en el arte de el aire control, aunque estaba causando varios problemas ¿La razón? lo que uso para decirle a los padres era que quería terminar la secundaria con sus amigos, en parte si quería eso, pero la verdadera razón, es que no deseaba ir a hacer entrenamientos al amanecer y ver a un viejo meditando, le parecía tan aburrido, que prefería una y mil veces quedarse y estudiar en la tribu agua del sur, aunque eso ya no seria posible, ella debía completar su entrenamiento e ir a ciudad república.

-Korra, acabo de hablar con Tenzin, dijo que pueden posponer su entrenamiento hasta que acabes el colegio, pero durante las vacaciones deberás ir a entrenar con el.

-Pero son vacaciones, no quiero levantarme temprano a entrenar

-Es algo que debes hacer

-No, no lo hare

-Korra no discutas conmigo, es tu deber, es tu obligación

-Yo nunca pedí ser el avatar, no me puede obligar a nada -Korra se dio media vuelta y salió furiosa del palacio, _Nadie me puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiera,_ pensaba Korra, se alejo lo suficiente hasta encontrar a varios guardias que vigilaban, se escondió y salió del palacio, estaba cansada de estar en ese lugar, solo salía para el colegio y valla que le costo convencer a sus padres que no le pusieran profesores particulares, si no lo hubiera logrado ella estaría encerrada todo el día.

Comenzó a caminar por la tribu, fue a pasear por el mercado, obviamente oculto su identidad, soltó su pelo, poniendo mechones delante y algo desordenado, suponía que así las personas no la reconocerían.

Luego de hacerlo se puso a caminar, miraba las cosas que vendían las personas, aunque la reconociesen no le importaba, quería estar un rato sola, se quedo mirando unas cosas

En ese momento alguien la empujo por detrás y ella cayó.

Se toco el hombro ya que se había lastimado

-¿Oye te encuentras bien? -Un chico le estaba extendiendo la mano -Lamento esto, mi hermano es un idiota

-Si, gracias -Korra lo tomo y se levanto

-Me llamo Bolin ¿Y tú?

-Korra

-Bonito nombre -Bolin sonrió amablemente y Korra también lo hizo

Alguien apareció detrás de ellos

-Bolin no te quedes atrás, nos están esperando

-Hay Mako deberías pedirle disculpas a esta chica

-¿Por que? ella era la que estaba en el camino

Korra sintió su corazón acelerar ante su voz, no entendía el por que. Volteo y lo miro, noto que era un maestro fuego por sus rasgos, algo llamo su atención al verlo, inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y reacciono

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Tú fuiste el que paso corriendo

-No reacciones así, fue un accidente

-¿Accidente?

-Si, un accidente

-¿Accidente?

-Si, un accidente

-No repitas lo mismo

-Tú eres la que repite lo mismo

-Tú lo haz dicho tres veces

-Tu también

-Yo no lo he dicho tres veces

-Oigan chicos... ey -Bolin intentaba que dejen de pelear

-Bolin adelántate, iré en un segundo

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ve

-Bueno, un gusto conocerte Korra

-Igual a ti, excepto a tu maleducado hermano

-Tú eres la maleducada Korra

-¿Yo? ¿Quien es el que no quiere pedir disculpas?

-¿Tanto por una disculpa? Te daré algo a cambio mucho mejor -Mako tomo la cintura de Korra atrayéndola hacia el

-O-oy-oye ¿que haces? Yo... -Mako tomo su cara y le dio un beso en los labios, Korra estaba impresionada de que hiciera eso, lo empujo alejándolo de ella

-Aléjate de mí

-Supongo que con eso bastara, discúlpame princesa

¿Princesa? Ese chico sabia que era la hija del jefe Tonraq, Korra sentía tanta impotencia, pero si actuaba y respondía ante su comentario se darían cuenta que ella es en verdad la hija del jefe

-Me confundes, yo soy otra persona

Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, solo quería alejarse de allí y olvidarlo todo.

-Varios meses después-

Las campanas sonaban y cada alumno iba al aula correspondiente.

El instituto privado las cuatro naciones, era una institución en donde personas de todo el mundo iba a estudiar, era una escalera desde el jardín de infantes hasta la universidad.

En cada clase había alumnos de todas las naciones y no maestros, la institución era realmente enorme.

Cada sector estaba separado, la escuela estaba tan bien preparada que los uniformes eran respectivos a la nación del alumno y ese día, una nueva estudiante se uniría a la clase de primer año

-La clase ya comenzó -El maestro entro al aula -Por favor hagan silencio, el director esta aquí

Los alumnos tomaron asiento a sus lugares el director entro.

-Tengo un anuncio, desde hoy tendrán una nueva compañera, trátenla bien, aunque hayan pasado tres semanas desde que comenzaron las clases espero que la puedan entregar, adelante -Dijo el director mirando hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y allí entro esa persona, camino y se paro justo al frente

-Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme

-Claro

El director se fue y los murmullos entre todos comenzaron

-Mucho gusto, soy el profesor Lee y estoy a cargo de este salón, puedes presentarte ante todos.

-Claro -Respondió con una sonrisa, miro hacia el frente -Mi nombre es Korra, soy de la tribu agua del sur y he venido aquí a vivir por motivos personales.

-Espero que te sientas muy bien aquí, siéntate detrás de Bolin, al lado de la ventana

Korra recordaba ese nombre, luego miro a la persona cual se llamaba así y definitivamente lo conocía, era ese chico que la ayudo aquel día en el sur.

Tomo asiento y saco sus cosas, trato de ponerse al día con las cosas que explicaban, le fue muy fácil. Aunque odiaba estudiar, gracias a sus padres ahora había podido asistir a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo

La campana del primer descanso sonó y Korra se quedo sentada, ya que no conocía a nadie en el colegio, preferiría quedarse en ese lugar, estaba escribiendo en una hoja, sentía como los rayos del sol la iluminaban

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? -Sonrió al ver quien la había saludado

-Hola Bolin

-Que gran coincidencia ¿No? Es raro verte aquí -Bolin se dio vuelta de su lugar para poder hablar con Korra que estaba detrás

-Si, lo mismo digo -Korra miro el uniforme de Bolin -No sabia que eras maestro tierra

-Tampoco sabia que eras maestra agua

-Bueno, yo vivía en la tribu agua, así que debiste suponértelo, yo si pensé que eras maestro agua

-No, no lo pensé creo... pero si, soy maestro tierra y uno de los mejores

-Supongo que tendré que creerte -Korra rio

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, vine a vivir con mi tía, mis padres, em, ellos están...

-¿Ocupados por el trabajo?

-¿Si? -Korra miro hacia afuera

-No es bueno que no te presten atención -Korra lo miro sorprendida, ¿El no sabia que era la princesa de la tribu agua?, eso era un alivio.

-¿Me puedes enseñar la institución? -Pregunto para sacarlo del tema

-Claro -Bolin con una sonrisa accedió, faltaban cinco minutos para que termine el descanso, pero para el seria tiempo suficiente para enseñar el colegio completo a Korra

Salieron del salón y muchas miradas los seguían, no era necesario decir que Bolin era un chico muy popular en el colegio, aparte de que era muy sociable, era muy amable con las chicas

-Bueno, en la planta baja esta el comedor, la dirección, el kiosco, así que cuando tengas hambre puedes ir allí, conozco muy bien ese lugar -Korra sonrió y Bolin siguió con su recorrido subiendo las escaleras -En el primer piso se encuentran los salones de primer año y los baños

Sintieron pasos correr detrás de ellos

-Bolin, no fuiste ayer a nuestra cita, te estuve esperando

-¿Ella es tu novia? -Pregunto Korra confundida

-No, lo siento Min, tuve que entrenar en el club, te lo recompensare

-¿Seguro?

-Si, luego te aviso bien

-Gracias

Ella se fue corriendo

-¿Quien era?

-Una de mis admiradoras, no te pongas celosa Korra, pensare mas en ti que en ellas -Korra sonrió -Es broma, yo tengo novia

-¿En serio?

-Si, hoy no vino, dijo que estaba cansada, ella es maestra aire, lo descubrió hace unos meses, luego te la presentare

-¿Maestra aire? -Korra entrenaba todos los días con Tenzin excepto en las mañanas y tardes que era cuando asistía a clases, tal vez ya se conocían, eso podría ser algo peligroso

-En el segundo piso se encuentra los salones de segundo año y la sala de los profesores de primer y segundo año, cuando mandan tareas, por lo general aquí hay que venir a buscarlas, los de segundo no son tan popular como los de tercero -Bolin vio a Korra que estaba muy pensativa -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, sigamos -Korra subió las escaleras

-Y en el tercer piso están los salones de tercer año y la sala de profesores de tercero, ese es el salón de Mako, ¿Quieres saludarlo?

-¿Saludar a quien? -Korra fue empujada y callo al suelo

-¿Estas bien? -El chico le extendió su mano, Korra lo recordaba perfectamente pero al parecer el no, ella se levanto sola sin aceptar su ayuda

-Lamento si te lastime

-Estoy bien -Respondió fríamente ella

-Mako, ¿No te acuerdas de ella? -Interfirió Bolin -Es la chica de la tribu agua del sur -Mako abrió grandemente los ojos y recordó

-Tú eres Korra, tu eres...

-Mako -Una chica apareció atrás de el

Korra fue jalada hacia atrás recibiendo un abrazo

-Ella es mi novia Mako, ahí tienes a Asami, ella es mía

Korra reconocía perfectamente esa voz y volteo a confirmar quien era

-¿Iroh?

* * *

¿Y que les parece? ¿Vale la pena seguir?

Lo de los maestros aire hagan como que puff por arte de magia aparecieron... jajaj luego le buscare una explicacion!

Juro que me costo muchisimo, pense en como hacer lo de los maestros aire, y ya lo tengo pero si esto... etto... esto suena a muy manga shojo no? ajajaj habra mucho amor :3 aunque tambien habra sangre, peleas y lemmon... por ahora todo tranquilo jajaj

Espero su opinion sobre este fic para ver como seguirlo... acepto todo tipo de sugerencias!

Nos vemos!


	2. Primer dia de clases

**The Legend Of Korra no me pertenece**

Holaa! he vuelto con el segundo capitulo de esta historia de amor :3 espero que les agrade... **  
**

¿Iroh dice que Korra es su novia? ¿Como reaccionara Mako? ¿Como sera el primer dia de clases de Korra?

Y aqui las respuestas!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Mako, ¿No te acuerdas de ella? -Interfirió Bolin -Es la chica de la tribu agua del sur -Mako abrió grandemente los ojos y recordó

-Tú eres Korra, tu eres...

-Mako -Una chica apareció atrás de el

Korra fue jalada hacia atrás recibiendo un abrazo

-Ella es mi novia Mako, ahí tienes a Asami, ella es mía

Korra reconocía perfectamente esa voz y volteo a confirmar quien era

-¿Iroh?

**Capitulo 2 - Primer día de clases**

-No sabía que tenías novio Korra -Dice Bolin

-¿Que? No... y-yo... -Korra estaba algo nerviosa, hacia cinco años que no veía a Iroh, una cosa era cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora era diferente

-Tanto tiempo sin verte hermosa -Dice Iroh abrazando a Korra, todas las miradas se posaron en ambos, sobre todo de las chicas.

Iroh era muy popular del colegio, era el hijo del señor del fuego, ¿Quien era esa chica a la cual el abrazaba con tanto amor?

-¿Quien es? ¿La conoces?

-No es de la nación del fuego, mira su uniforme

-¿Como conoce a Iroh? ¿Sera alguien importante? -Se escuchaban todos los susurros de las personas, Korra se separo de Iroh

-¿Que crees que haces? -Grito algo enojada, el timbre sonó y era hora de volver a clases -Luego hablare contigo -Dice enojada para luego tomar del brazo a Bolin y jalarlo hasta el salón de clases

-Oye Korra ¿Estas bien? -Decía el maestro tierra mientras era jalado por Korra

-Si -Korra no lo soltó hasta que entraron a clases, el profesor por suerte no había llegado, ambos se sentaron

-¿Que ocurrió allá arriba? -Korra desvió la mirada y miro por la ventana ¿Que seria de su vida si descubrían que ella era el avatar? -Korra, no creo que estés bien

-Si lo estoy, no te preocupes -Sonrió débilmente mirando al chico

El profesor entro y todos prestaron atención a la clase, una que Korra odiaba demasiado, Matemáticas.

Espero que pasara la hora rápidamente, el próximo descanso serio en el almuerzo y allí podría hablar con Iroh, es cierto, hacia tres años no se veían y las cosas para ella fue algo de niños, pero tal vez para el maestro fuego fue algo más.

La hora de matemáticas termino, Korra estaba ordenando sus cosas para ir a almorzar con Bolin, ya que la había invitado, cuando un gran grupo de chicas la rodea

-Oye tú ¿Como conoces a Iroh?

-¿Por que? -Respondió Korra fríamente

-No te hagas la tonta, Iroh te abrazo en el descanso ¿Quien eres tu?

-No tengo por que decírselos -Korra se levanta de su asiento, lo cual molesta a las chicas y la toman del brazo tirándola al piso contra la pared

-Tienes una boca muy floja, tal vez debamos ponértela en tu lugar -Respondió una de ellas intimidándola

-Ven entonces -Dijo Korra con una sonrisa, la cual saco de sus casillas a la chica, la cual, era una maestra fuego, adoptaron posición de pelea pero al querer dar el primer golpe la maestra fuego fue detenida

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? -Pregunta un chico de ojos dorados

-Iroh -Respondieron todas las chicas con ojos brillantes al ver la imponente presencia del maestro fuego

-Korra ¿Que haces en el piso? Levántate -Dijo el ayudando a levantarla

-Gracias -Sonrió Korra

-¿Que son ustedes? -Inquirió la chica que era la líder de grupo al parecer

-Korra es mi novia -Sonrió el maestro fuego tomando la cintura de Korra atrayéndola hacia el.

-¿¡Tenias noviaaaaa!? Pero ¡ ¿Y nuestro fan club?! -decían las chicas llorando desconsoladamente

-Oigan, tranquilícense -Dijo Iroh con su sonrisa calmada a la cual las chicas se les pusieron corazoncitos en los ojos -Si Korra desea compartirme iré con ustedes -Sonríe y mira a Korra, la cual aun estaba molesta por lo que había ocurrido en el descanso y ahora le sale con esto

Iroh definitivamente le estaba arruinando su vida escolar

-Vamos -Dijo el llevándosela de la mano, la cual las chicas veían irse a su amado maestro fuego con su "novia" a la cual le echaron una mirada de profundo odio.

Iroh llevo a Korra a los jardines de la institución

-Ya podrías soltarme -Exclamo Korra

-Si, creo que te comenzaran a molestar

-Gracias, era lo único que me faltaba -Bufo molesta cruzando los brazos, Iroh amaba esa expresión

-Creo que no he hecho algo -La toma del mentón -Bienvenida a Ciudad República Avatar Korra -Iroh le da un beso en la mejilla

-Me alegra encontrarte aquí, pero no has cambiado -Dijo Korra abrazando a Iroh el cual correspondió el abrazo

-Que lindos los enamorados -Apareció Bolin atrás de ellos

-Ah, Hola Bolin

-Supongo que me dejaras de lado y te iras a comer con tu enamorado -Decía con su almuerzo en su mano

-Puedes quedarte -Menciono Iroh, a lo que el maestro tierra se les tiro encima abrazándolos fuertemente -Bolin, puedes empezar, Korra y yo iremos a comprar algo y luego volvemos -Sonrió y ambos se alejaron, Bolin busco un lugar y empezó a comer algo hasta que...

-Que raro tu comiendo solo

-Estoy esperando a Korra y Iroh ¿Donde esta Asami?

-Se supone que comeríamos aquí y la estoy esperando

-Debe ser duro hermanito

-Oye bro, esa chica nueva de tu salón ¿Korra?

-Si Korra ¿Que hay con ella?

-No nada -Dijo el maestro fuego mirando hacia el suelo

-Mientras tanto-

Korra y Iroh caminaban hablando con risas, hacia años no se veían, eran buenos amigos, aunque en el pasado habían sido algo mas

-¿Como vas con tu entrenamiento?

-Lo de siempre, ocupada

-Es extraño que tu padre te dejara vivir sola

-En realidad, solo duermo en ese lugar, una acolita del aire va a vigilarme todos los días

-¿Alguien en esta escuela lo sabe? -Susurro Iroh en su oído

-No y no deben saberlo

-Claro, era de suponerse, cada vez falta menos

-Lo se, y mi entrenamiento no avanza

-No te frustres, eres una gran maestra -Alentó Iroh

El era una de las pocas personas que sabia que Korra era el avatar, ambos hace años habían entrenado juntos en el arte del fuego control, desde niños eran buenos amigos.

-Gracias -Sonrió Korra -¿Por que le dices a todo el mundo que eres mi novio?

-Un día lo fuimos ¿Recuerdas?

-Tenia ocho años Iroh, fue hace mucho tiempo

-Pero ahora eres más hermosa, así que ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia realmente?

-No bromees -Sonrió Korra llegando a la cafetería compraron su almuerzo lo mas rápido que pudieron y volvieron con Bolin, para ver que el ya tenia compañía

-Mako ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto Iroh

-Bolin me dijo que me quedara

-Mientras más mejor -Hablo Bolin con la boca llena de comida

-Korra ella es Asami -Las presento Iroh

-Mucho gusto -Sonrió Korra extendiéndole la mano, Asami era una bella chica, hija de uno de los empresarios mas famosos de ciudad república, Hiroshi Sato, aparte de eso era hermosa, tenia un largo cabello ondulado negro, sus ojos verdes y un maquillaje arriba de ellos violeta lo que los acentuaba mas.

-Un gusto Korra, al fin hay otra chica en el grupo

-No soy muy femenina que digamos

-Lo serás más que ellos tres de seguro -Los señalo mientras todos parecían comer desesperados, hablando y riendo con la boca llena

-Si, supongo que si -Ambas sonrieron y se sentaron a almorzar

Korra tenía un delicioso platillo, había comprado unos panes y lo acompañaba con carne de foca y fideos típicos de la tribu agua del sur, comenzó a comer gustosa su plato

-Amorcito ¿Me convidas? -Pregunto Iroh abriendo su boca para que Korra le de de comer

-Comete tu comida Iroh y no me digas amorcito -Dijo Korra agarrando unos fideos para comérselos

-¿Por que nunca dijiste que tenias novia? -Pregunto Mako

-Por que hace mucho tiempo no nos veíamos con Korra, pero al parecer ella me sigue amando, como yo a ella

-Iroh, deja de bromear -Menciono la morena

-No estoy bromeando, yo te sigo amando y siempre te amare -Dijo tomando la mano de la morena, Korra se impresiono mientras que Mako miraba algo enojado la escena

-No se pongan así en medio de nosotros

-Son tiernos ¿No amor? -Dijo Asami recostándose en el hombro de su novio

-No lo creo -Respondió enojado

-¿Que ocurre Mako?

-Nada

-Cuéntame Korra ¿Donde vives?

-En un apartamento con mi tía, es una acolita del aire y he venido con ella para poder estudiar bien aquí

-Ahhhh -Respondió el maestro tierra sin dejar de hacer sus preguntas -oye ¿Tienes mascota? ¿Te gusta el pro-control? ¿Te gusta el brócoli? ¿Tienes hermanas?

-Ah, si, si y no, no -Respondió Korra a las preguntas del maestro tierra

-¿Por que todas esas preguntas Bolin? -Dijo Iroh

-Solo quiero conocerla mas -Korra seguía comiendo tranquilamente -¿Sabes quien es el nuevo avatar? -En eso la morena se atraganto con la comida, tosió un poco y luego tomo un poco de agua

-Lo siento, no esperaba que me preguntaras eso

-¿Por que? -Pregunto Mako

-No, por nada, no la conozco Bolin

-Haaa supongo que tendré que seguir esperando, estoy algo intrigado, mi novia no me quiere decir nada

-¿Tu novia?

-Si, ella es una maestra aire y de seguro debe entrenar con el avatar, pero ella no la ha mencionado ni una vez -Korra se preguntaba quien seria la novia de Bolin, había varias chicas con las que ella entrenaba, pero no se le venia a la mente ninguna

Mako por detrás de ellos simplemente escuchaba la conversación que tenia sus amigos pero estaba intrigado en Korra, esa niña del polo sur, ya recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en su primer encuentro, aparte ¿Por qué se había puesto nerviosa cuando su hermano pregunto acerca del avatar? Ella sabía algo, pronto hablaría a solas con ella

El descanso estaba terminando, cada uno volvió a su salón y el primer día de clases de Korra termino

-A la salida del colegio-

Korra se despedía de su nueva amiga Asami, la cual era dos años mayor que ella, se había ofrecido llevarla a casa en su auto, pero Korra se negó, aparte de que Mako iría en ese auto, era uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales ella podría caminar por ciudad república sin que nadie la molestara, aunque esa tarde tenia un acompañante, Iroh.

Iroh y Korra caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de ciudad república

-¿Como están tus padres?

-Bien, supongo, desde que termine las clases el año pasado, vine a entrenar y no los he visto, respondo de vez en cuando sus cartas, me protegen demasiado

-Tú sabes bien por que es

-Si, lo se, pero son exagerados, soy el avatar, yo puedo cuidarme sola -Iroh lamento haber metido el tema, sabia como era Korra y como eran sus padres con ella, la sobreprotegían por los incidentes que habían ocurrido en el pasado, con su secuestro.

-Bueno amor mío, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? -Dijo Iroh tratando de cambiar el tema

-No me digas así por favor, te dije que dejaras de bromear, Iroh voltea a mirarla, el no estaba bromeando, pero al parecer ella no le creería, debería mostrárselo con hechos.

Se acerco a ella y la aprisiono contra una pared, poniendo sus brazos a los lados para que ella no escapase. Korra estaba sorprendida

-¿Que ocurre?

-Korra, yo no bromeo, no bromee cuando dije que te amaba y que nunca deje de hacerlo y tampoco bromee cuando dije que quiero que seas mi novia

La morena abrió los ojos extremadamente sorprendida ¿Iroh se le estaba confesando?

-Yo no te creo

-Créeme, por que esta es la verdad

Iroh acaricio el rostro de Korra haciéndola estremecer, la miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules

-No bromees

-No estoy bromeando -Iroh se acerco a Korra implantándole un fuerte pero dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

Jojojojo hasta aqui el capitulo 2... :3

Waahhh me costo mucho, ya que puuaaajjj odio el Korroh jajjaja Makorra forever... pero siento esta una historia MakoxKorraxIroh waahhh esto me volvera loca... aun no pasa mucho mucho pero ya pasara...!

Korra-Avatar: Waahh me alegra que te guste *o* Mako tendra competencia y dura creeme! creo que si no actua Iroh se la ganara bien rapido! :3 ajajja saludos amiga!

Jrosass: Holii amigaa! Wahh eso es bueno! lamento la super espera que te hice pasar... tratare de actualizar cada semana! gracias por tu apoyo... saludos!

Steph: sip, lo hare con gusto :3 saludos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Chaito!


End file.
